


Darius and Lex's Slave Contract

by Alexis_Luther



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Slave Contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the contract to that Lex signed in the Finding a Place to Belong story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darius and Lex's Slave Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is the contract. I had looked one up then tweaked it to fit what was needed or how I liked.

#  1 AGREEMENT

  


**1.1 Binding Agreement**

  


This document, dated Thirteenth day of April 2013 (herein known as the "start date"), is a five year contract of voluntary slavery between Darius Mayes herein referred to as "Master", "Him", "He" or the related form "Master's" and Alexander Luthor herein referred to as "slave", "sex slave", "pain slave", ''breeder'', "houseboy" or "it" or the related forms "its" or "itself". (Can and will refer slave by his name on some occasions. Slave can refer itself to “I”.)

  


The agreement consists of 8 main clauses with numerous sub-clauses within them and supersedes any previous contract or agreement.

  


slave, through signing this contract, is binding itself totally and completely, without limit (except as explicitly defined below), irrevocably to servitude to Master. slave relinquishes all legal and cultural (and both explicit and presumed) rights, privileges, prerogatives and status to Master to become His property as a slave for Him to own and use as He sees fit.

  


**1.2 Term**

  


This contract is binding for five calendar years from the start date until Thirteenth day of April 2018 (herein known as the "term of the contract").

  


**2 AFFIRMATION**

  


**2.1 slave's Affirmation**

  


slave affirms that it is signing this contract of its own free will without pressure or coercion of any kind, that it is of sound mind and body and is not under the influence of drugs or alcohol. slave further affirms that it fully understands the meaning and implications of this contract and explicitly requests it be enforced in full, and at all times, as defined below for the five year duration of the contract.

  


slave understands that it will be used for sex as a sex slave, as a houseboy with domestic chores and duties and also as a pain slave for bondage and punishment sessions that will be real, inescapable, unstoppable and also severely painful.

**2.2 Interference**

  


slave requests that no third party group, individual, organization or body interfere in any way to prevent slave from fulfilling its obligations of servitude and obedience to Master as defined in this contract and for the full term of the contract.

  


**3 CLAUSES**

  


**3.1 slave's Responsibilities**

  


3.1.1 slave will willingly, freely and to the best of its ability serve Master sexually in any way He requires.

3.1.2 slave will willingly, freely and to the best of its ability serve Master as a houseboy performing any and all household duties including, but not limited to, cooking, cleaning, washing, ironing, feeding animals and generally maintaining Master's home.

3.1.3 slave will willingly accept any punishment from Master and for whatever reason, including purely for Master's pleasure as a pain slave, but within the limits defined in section 4 below. Punishment may take any form Master deems fit including, but not limited to, corporal punishment, bondage, chastity, removal of privileges including food or sleep, hard work or degrading, humiliating or pointless tasks.

3.1.4 slave will willingly, freely and to the best of its ability immediately obey any order, or perform any action, demanded by Master.

3.1.5 slave will willingly, freely and to the best of its ability obey all rules set out for it by Master and live by them whether or not it is in Master's presence. slave is responsible for listing all such rules in a "rules of slavery" document. Rules for slave can be changed at any time by Master and apply immediately Master issues them.

3.1.6 slave will willingly, freely and to the best of its ability submit to any training, and any training methods, Master wishes to use or apply to it to better serve Him to meet His needs.

3.1.7 slave will always be completely honest and truthful and never lie to Master or omit to mention all facts, actions or inactions, or any breaches of the rules and responsibilities inherent upon it through this contract and associated rules of slavery document.

3.1.8 slave will never make any excuses for any failures or any of its actions, inactions or any breaches of this contract or the associated rules of slavery document.

3.1.9 slave will show Master the utmost respect at all times and never cause Him any embarrassment. This includes in any discussions, actions or activities with third parties and applies whether Master is present or not.

3.1.10 slave when at work will show those that are not his employees respect. That would include avoiding direct eye contact, tone is respectful, it must present itself as submissive. But it is not to give away why is acts as it does.

3.1.11 slave will always endeavor to improve itself physically and mentally to better serve Master.

3.1.12 slave will always be available to serve Master when required except by prior agreement with Master or for work or family emergencies. Following any emergency that prevents slave from serving Master then slave will, at Master's convenience, present itself for any punishment deemed necessary.

3.1.13 Master has the right to define rules, for any period of time up to the term of the contract, that require slave to seek permission from Master while in His presence to perform any and all independent actions such as making sounds, moving, bodily functions like urinating and defecating, and eating, drinking and sleeping. Master may also chose to allow slave to perform any or all of these actions independently to avoid being bothered unnecessarily by slave's base functions.

  


**3.2 slave's Veto**

  


3.2.1 slave has no veto over any actions Master wishes it to perform except within the limits defined in section 4 below or where such actions may result in prosecution under the law e.g. public nudity/indecency.

3.2.2 slave has no "safe word" to use to stop any action or punishment.

3.2.3 slave has the right to respectfully refuse to perform any action for, or accept any punishment from, Master when Master is under the influence of alcohol or drugs. In such circumstances slave must, when Master is no longer under the influence of alcohol or drugs, submit itself for any punishment Master sees fit.

3.2.4 slave has the right to refuse any drugs, tobacco or alcohol offered by Master.

3.2.5 slave has the right to veto publication of any information, stories or pictures about its slavery and service to Master.

**  
3.3 slave's Possessions and Finances**

  


3.3.1 Master has the right to make full and unlimited use of all slave's material goods, possessions and any other assets as His own and do so whether slave is present or not. This includes, but is not limited to slave's home, car, clothes, household or electrical goods and any bondage, punishment or other control items or materials.

3.3.2 Master has the right to require His slave to acquire any new, or dispose of any existing, material goods, possessions or assets as He sees fit with the exception of slave's house, car and any work related goods or clothing which are explicitly excluded.

3.3.3 slave will maintain an independent bank account and retain full responsibility for any saving and for any debts, or services provided, in its name including, but not limited to, mortgages, loans, taxes, and any household, food, car, clothing or utility bills. Master has the right to inspect, at any time, any and all of slave's financial records including, but not limited to, bank, mortgage, credit and debit card accounts.

3.3.4 Master has the right to set financial rules for slave to live by - including severe limits on spending.

3.3.5 Master has the right to make slave pay for any goods and services it uses while serving Him, or equivalent value goods and services to ensure it is not a financial burden on Him.

3.3.6 Master has the right to make use of slave for His own financial gain in any way that is not unsafe or illegal and does not breach the limits defined in section 4.

**  
3.4 Master's Responsibilities**

  


3.4.1 Master accepts that slave is a valuable possession and as such Master will keep slave safe at all times.

3.4.2 Master will not instruct slave to perform any unsafe or illegal acts or anything that is listed in the limits defined in section 4.

3.4.3 Master accepts slave has a right of veto on any actions or punishment if Master is under the influence of drugs or alcohol and furthermore slave has the right to refuse any alcohol or drugs Master wishes it to use.

3.4.4 Master will, at His own discretion, allow slave limited but regular free periods where slave will be allowed to freely express its thoughts while still showing respect to Master.

3.4.5 Master will allow slave to freely express itself in its daily slave journal and other electronic communications with Master including email and SMS text messaging, while still showing respect to Master and obeying any communication rules defined by Master.

**  
3.5 Third Parties**

  


3.5.1 slave may have no other Master, partner (sexual or otherwise) or submit to any other person without the express agreement of Master.

3.5.2 Master is free to have other slaves, partners or relationships of any kind.

3.5.3 Master may expect slave to serve in public or private, alone or in front of others.

3.5.4 Master may instruct slave to serve another man or men, transferring any or all His rights and responsibilities under sections 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.3 of this contract and in the related rules of slavery document to that man, or men, for any period of time up to the term of the contract. Master may, or may not, be present while slave serves third parties but remains ultimately responsible for ensuring this agreement is adhered to by those parties.

3.5.5 Master may instruct slave to serve Him with other male slaves where slave may have to control other slaves as a dominant alpha-slave, or to submit itself to another alpha-slave.

  


  


**3.6 Disagreement**

  


3.6.1 If there is any disagreement between Master and slave on the term of the contract or any of the clauses or limits within the contract then in all circumstances Master's decision is final.

3.6.2 Alterations to the contract must be agreed with Master and slave and an amended contract with the agreed change must be signed. The term of the contract will not change as a result of any amendment unless agreed by Master and slave. Master, or slave, can veto changes.

**  
4 LIMITS**

  


**4.1 Bodily Harm**

  


4.1.1 Master will not submit slave to any actions that would result in permanent bodily harm. This includes permanent marks on the skin and burns.

4.1.2 Master will not submit slave to any tattoos, brands or piercings against its will.

  


**4.2 Unsafe or Illegal Acts**

  


4.2.1 Master will not submit slave to any unsafe acts, sexual or otherwise, including no scat, urine drinking, blood, needles, knives or other weapons.

4.2.2 Master will not submit slave to any illegal acts, sexual or otherwise, including public nudity/indecent exposure and no acts with children.

  


**4.3 Work and Family**

  


4.3.1 Master will not submit slave to any actions that may result in it losing its job or seriously impacting relationships with its family.

  
**5 LAPSE, TERMINATION AND BREACH OF THE CONTRACT**

  


**5.1 Lapse**

  


5.1.1 This contract will run for five calendar years from the start date (the term of the contract) after which time the contract will lapse and the slave is freed of its slavery to Master as defined in this contract. Master and slave are free to negotiate any new contract or to not continue the relationship.

  


**5.2 Termination**

  


5.2.1 Master has the right to terminate the contract at any time during the term of the contract.

5.2.2 slave has no right to terminate the contract until the term of the contract is complete.

  


**5.3 Breach**

  


5.3.1 Master has the right to severely punish slave for any breach of contract.

5.3.2 If Master breaches any of His responsibilities or slave's limits as defined in this contract then this contract is automatically terminated and slave is released from its slavery to Master.

  


**5.4 Goods and Assets**

  


5.4.1 Any goods slave buys for Master or any goods it brings into Master's home for Master's personal use or for His use on slave will remain Master's property.

**  
6 TRANSFER OF THE CONTRACT**

  


**6.1 Right of Transfer**

  


6.1.1 Master may at any time during the term of the contract transfer the ownership of slave to another, new, Master, under the same terms and conditions of this contract, for the remainder of the term of the contract.

  


6.1.2 Master commits to ensure any new Master is a man, is sane and responsible and irrespective of his sexual-orientation or intended use of slave understands the dynamics of a gay Master/slave relationship.

  


**6.2 Consultation and Remuneration**

  


6.2.1 slave has no right to be consulted in any aspect of the transfer of the contract of its slavery.

6.2.2 Any remuneration for the transfer of slave to its new Master under this contract, in whatever form, belongs entirely to Master.

  


**6.3 Act of Transfer**

  


6.3.1Master and slave agree that any dated signature in section 8 of this contract by Master and a new Master changes the definition of Master from the date shown, for the remainder of the term of the contract, from the man named as Current Master to the man named as New Master. This supersedes any person named as Master in sections 1 and 7 of this contract. Any New Master, will then be known as Master with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities resulting from this contract including the right to transfer ownership of slave to another Master by completing section 8 (appending additional pages in the same format where needed).

  


  


**7 SIGNATURES:**

  


I hereby agree to be bound by the clauses and limits of this contract of voluntary slavery for the agreed term of the contract (five calendar years from the agreed start date) between the two parties identified as Master and slave below.

Furthermore I agree that this contract will be held by Master and in the event of conflict with any other versions held securely online or elsewhere then the version held by Master will be deemed to be the authoritative copy.

  


Master: (SIGNATURE)_Darius Mayes_________ Date: 13th / April / 2013

Darius Mayes

  


slave: (SIGNATURE)_Alexander Luthor_________ Date: 13th / April / 2013

Alexander Luthor


End file.
